Team Minato's Ghostly Foresight Adventure
by SilverLight7
Summary: After completing what was a routine mission, Minato's team comes across an old woman who gives them a scroll, saying they were given the chance to change their destiny. Now the four of them are off to see the future...the catch is that they're spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a random idea that's been bugging me for a while. I love reading a good time travel fic (Naruto and Harry Potter in particular), so needless to say, I have a few different scenarios for each. This is just one of them. Please read on, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

"blah" = normal speech

'_blah'_ = thoughts

OoOo = scene change; time skip; anything of that sort

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, shape, or form own Naruto.

The mission was routine enough. Then again, most of the unexpected things that happened in Namikaze Minato's life tended to happen on routine missions. Point and case was a certain kunoichi refugee from Whirlpool that was currently awaiting his return back home.

It wasn't like he'd been sent to fall in love with her on the simple delivery mission to the now deceased leader of the former country, now was it?

So, when he and his team were nearing the last hour of guard duty for some random nobleman (for the life of him, he just _couldn't _remember the guy's name), he could honestly say he was quite pleased.

"Ano, Sensei," came a whisper from his earpiece that still managed to maintain a whine. "How much longer?"

His lips twitched slightly upward in a smile as he replied.

"Just hang on a little longer, Obito. We're almost there."

Almost immediately, he heard his other two students react to the first.

"If this mission was too much for you to handle, you should have stayed back in Konoha."

"What?! You wanna say that to my face, Kakashi?!"

"I'd rather not waste any energy on you, no matter how little it may be."

"You are **so** going down, you lousy, stuck-up bas-"

"Obito!" Came the distinct voice of the only female on his team. "Let the rest of us do our mission in peace!"

"Not you too, Rin-ch-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"SHH!!"

Minato quietly chuckled to himself as they quieted down…for now. No mission ever proved too dull for the leader of Team 7 with those three around.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I really must thank you for this. Won't you please accept these gifts?"

"Thank you very much, but I'm afraid we can't. We will be getting all the payment we need back in our village."

He noticed Obito slump over out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Very well. I must say it was quite an honor to meet you, Namikaze-sama."

At this, he blushed slightly.

"Please, just Minato-san is fine. I hardly think I deserve such high merit-"

"Nonsense," the man interrupted amiably. "Word of your prowess is spreading quickly. No doubt by the end of this war, you will be nothing short of a legend."

'_That's what I'm afraid of…'_

He smiled halfheartedly, said a reluctant 'thank you,' then turned to his three students.

"Come on, team. Let's go home."

He was met with three affirmative replies, making his smile honest this time. Dealing with his team may have been worse than D-rank missions on some days, but he couldn't deny that they had grown on him. Obito had an unwavering spirit that only grew stronger with each passing day. Rin had a fiery attitude that made her a force to be reckoned with when angered. Kakashi, with his calm, collected personality, served as the anchor between them and was the deadly force they needed to make a well balanced team. Sure, they each had their own faults, but that's what made the experience all the better.

"Young man."

He was brought out of his thoughts by an old, scratchy voice. It was here that Minato realized that his hopes for a normal, routine mission just went out the proverbial window. It was just one of those days. Kind of like swelteringly hot days…or Thursdays. Thursdays were always weird.

"Who, me?"

He'd had half a mind to just ignore the voice and keep walking…if it wasn't for the fact that a certain dark haired boy just _had_ to stop and see who had called out.

He withheld a sigh. There was a distinct disadvantage to being in charge to a group of kids… What had he been saying about them earlier?

Over to the right side of the road was an old woman sitting behind a table. She was wearing a worn, violet cloak over her hunched form, but he could still see the white strands of hair and wrinkles on her pale face. What caught his attention were her eyes. They were silver, and shone with a knowledge so deep he couldn't help but feel a bit humbled. She smiled warmly when she realized she had their attention, and he relaxed slightly.

"Yes. Come closer."

With a shrug and a slight grin, Obito made his way over to a table. The rest of them looked at each other before hesitantly complying.

When all of them gathered around, the woman gestured to a bowl of water.

"Water has always had a divine power," she began. "If used correctly, it can be a gateway to the past, present, and future."

Kakashi scoffed, Obito leaned forward in fascination, Rin looked interested, and Minato seemed curious.

"It was this very water that told me of your arrival and what could come to be from our meeting. Fate, despite what many may believe, is not cruel. It gives us many choices before we meet our end. It is what we make of those choices that determines how we live."

Rin seemed a little more interested now. Minato, though still curious, kind of wanted to get moving.

"That's very interesting, Madam," he said. "But I'm afraid my team and I have to get going…"

To his surprise, she only smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Before you go, however, I would like to present to you a gift."

Before the man could protest, she took out a scroll and gently handed it to Obito.

"This is a very special gift," she said quietly. "I was entrusted with its care until the day I met those who were meant to take it. With this scroll, you can alter the course that Fate has set before you."

"Really?"

Obito felt her gaze rest on him, and all of them noticed how it seemed to dim.

"Yes. It is not often that one is granted this opportunity, much less four, but the spirits themselves have decided to intervene and change the course of destiny."

She laughed softly.

"Especially you, young Uchiha. You have gained the favor of Kami-sama himself."

She either didn't notice or paid no mind to the way Minato and Kakashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. While Minato was becoming more well known, his students were not easily recognizable. How was it that this woman knew who he was? Obito seemed stunned.

"But…why me?"

The woman smiled mysteriously.

"There are many reasons. The greatest of these you will know in time."

She looked at the group as a whole again.

"But I digress. This boy may have Kami-sama's favor, something which few have, but this gift was intended for all of you."

She motioned to the bowl once more.

"Just as this water allows me to see what can be, the jutsu within that scroll will allow you to see what is to come. The four of you need to activate it together, no one may not be present or switched or it will not work. No harm shall come to you while in use, but likewise, you will be unable to harm others."

There was a slight pause.

"I have done my part and given you this wondrous, yet terrible, gift. The choice to use it is yours to make."

"Why's it horrible?"

"The path to the future is never easy. Within it lie hardships and sorrows that will test the will of even the greatest of men. To be able to see what can come…That is why this gift is so precious. It is permission to change the future…something not even I am allowed."

Obito looked at the scroll in his hands in awe. Kakashi, finally tired of this, grabbed his teammate by the collar.

"Yea right. Come on, we've wasted enough time here."

The old woman smiled sadly at this.

"I pray that you do not brush off our meeting so easily, Copy Ninja Kakashi. For it very well may save you from a life of sorrow and regret."

Kakashi didn't reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was when they were nearly home that the subject of the scroll was brought up again. Obito approached Minato a little unsurely.

"Sensei?"

"What is it Obito?"

"Seeing as you're studying seals and all…Can't you tell whether this scroll is dangerous?"

"Theoretically, yes, I suppose I could-"

"Don't tell me you believed all that crap?"

"It wasn't crap Kakashi! There was…something about that old lady…I can't help but think she was telling the truth…"

"Whatever. If you're stupid enough to believe that old witch, I won't stop you."

"Why you-"

"Obito! Kakashi! Don't fight!"

After Rin quieted them both down, she continued.

"…It…couldn't hurt to try it, right?"

"Not you too, Rin."

She blushed, a slightly sheepish expression on her face.

"Well, that old lady didn't have anything to gain if she hurt us. We could even go back to Konoha and let Sandaime-sama know or something…If it was dangerous, he'd know, right?"

Seeing that both Obito and Rin would no doubt be pleading for a while, he sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was one month later in Konoha. After having Minato, then Jiraiya, and finally the Third inspect the contents of the scroll, they found nothing wrong. On the contrary, the scroll seemed genuine. Now, those three plus Minato's students stood in a small clearing in the forest, setting the jutsu up.

"So how does this work, Sensei?"

Minato looked up to Obito's eager face.

"If done correctly, the four of us should enter a sort of meditative state. That allows for our…spirits, for lack of a better word, leave our bodies and travel into the future. The scroll says that months, even years can pass depending on what we see, but no more than a day will pass here."

"That's awesome!"

"If it works," Jiraiya said before focusing on his student. "You'll let me know, won't you?"

Minato chuckled.

"You're just as bad as he is, Sensei."

Jiraiya grinned.

"I'm just curious."

"Can't say I'm not either. If this is genuine, the this is huge! The future…I'm almost hesitant to go…"

"You nuts, kid?! Go go go!"

"We will watch over you while you're gone."

"Thanks, Sarutobi-sama"

He smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope to also hear of your experience."

"The Professor just can't stay away from such knowledge, huh?"

"I suppose not," he agreed amiably.

Minato instructed his team on what to do, making sure they had it right before they began.

"Well…Here goes. Ready?"

They nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Go!"

Minato's last thought before being blinded in a bright flash of light was how lucky Jiraiya and Sarutobi were in that they didn't have to wait too long before they got to know. He had no idea that when they **did** return, it would be at least a month before he would even begin to say anything concerning his trip, and three before his students wanted to think about it…

He should've known…seeing as it was a Thursday after all.

Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this opening. Now for a bit of info.

Obito is 12 while Kakashi and Rin are 11. I'm not too sure about Minato, so I'm taking a guess and saying he's about 20 since he won't be Hokage for a few years yet. This mission took place shortly after Obito and Rin made Chunnin (what better way to celebrate than going on a mission, eh?). So that puts this at the year before Obito's death.

So yea, that's all I can think of for now. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon. Take care.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. I honestly don't know what my update speed will be concerning this story, seeing as I chose to write it in my spare time. I can only hope that I don't disappoint when my chapters do manage to come out.

After some research, I also have finally decided on a rough timeframe and ages for this story. Here's what I've decided (in handy list-mode).

It is some random day in August (take your pick), the year before Obito's death.

Minato- 23

Obito- 12

Kakashi- 11

Rin- 11

All the three students are Chunnin at the moment. Minato is now 23 instead of 20, since, apparently, he becomes Hokage a few months after Obito's death. I've yet to find a specific age stated for when he became Hokage, and 24 just seems to stick with me, so that's what it'll be for this story.

"Blah" = talking

_'blah'_ = thinking

Now that all that's out of the way, please enjoy this next chapter.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all things associated do not belong to me.**_

_Chapter 2_

It was definitely a sensation that Minato hoped to never experience again. Not that the jutsu was painful so much as…strange. He doubted he would ever find the words to explain just what it felt like.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

That would be a good place to start.

Obito clutched his stomach as he picked himself off the floor. In all twelve years of his life, including the ones he'd spent as a ninja, he'd never felt anything like this before. Just standing up alone was sending another wave of nausea all the way down to his toes. The closest he'd ever felt to this was that one time his two-year-old cousin, Itachi, threw up in his face while he was yawning-

He ran for the bushes and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach.

"How do you even throw up if you're a spirit?"

Rin, though she couldn't help but agree with Kakashi's question, also felt like joining Obito. The aftereffects of the jutsu had her pale and shaky, and she felt sick. In all honesty, she couldn't fault her teammate for throwing up, despite them being ninjas. Not when her own stomach was pleading for her to do the same.

Kakashi…Well, he seemed unfazed by the whole thing. Though if one were to look carefully, they would see that his face was indeed paler than usual.

While waiting for Obito to finish, Rin and Kakashi sat themselves down around Minato, who had seated himself on a log, his arms crossed and a thoughtful frown on his face. He looked up at Obito's approach, his frown easing into a smile as he regarded his students.

"Now that we're all here, I guess it's time to figure out just how far into the future we've traveled."

"How do we know it even worked, Sensei? I mean, we're in the same clearing, aren't we?"

"Yes and no."

Kakashi frowned, which only made Minato's smile widen. Kakashi hated vague answers.

"Do you notice anything different about this clearing?"

There was a brief moment of silence before-

"Ah! Old man Sarutobi and your perverted sensei are gone!"

Obito received a smack to the back of the head while Minato chuckled softly.

"Yes, that's one thing, I suppose."

"The trees…"

"That's right, Kakashi. If you notice, all the trees are taller. It's not a huge difference, and not easily noticed, meaning that we haven't gone too far. My guess is somewhere between eight to ten years."

"And that's not a lot of time?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"Not for trees," Minato teased, slightly pleased at the slight glare he'd garnered from the stoic boy.

Now if only he could get him to laugh…

"The time of day is different too."

"Correct, Rin. We left at dawn. It's easily early afternoon right now."

Obito, after his failed contribution, was muttering to himself.

"Let's see, Sensei said ten at the most…so that means I'd be…"

He suddenly jumped up with a shout, gaining the attention of his team.

"Twenty-two!_Twenty-two_! That's almost as old as you, Sensei!"

Minato huffed.

"I'm not _that_ old, Obito…"

Obito wasn't listening. Instead, he was practically jumping in place with a grin.

"Can you imagine all the cool stuff I must be doing right now?! I'm definitely in ANBU, since I can't imagine being in the police force. Not only is it boring, but I'd never get away from my family if I was."

Obito grimaced slightly at that, his eyes flashing in a few indiscernible emotions for a moment. Only Minato caught the brief glower Kakashi sent his teammate at the statement. A glower that made him sigh.

Obito would grow up to be one of few, of this he was sure. His compassion for others was evident in everything he did. His actions. His words. He was fiercely loyal to his friends and family (no matter how much he complained about the latter), and would move the world for them if he could. He had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Uchiha Obito would become a great man…

…but that didn't cover for the fact that he could be unwillingly inconsiderate at times.

Granted, he wasn't aware of Kakashi's past, but he had the feeling that the slip would've been made regardless of whether he'd known or not. It didn't help that Kakashi never opened up to anyone. It was only after being with him for so long that he began to see that the shield wasn't always there. There were looks of longing and loneliness. Looks of anger and envy. Looks of anguish and grief. All were gone in an instant, and all were there when he thought no one was watching. The times he'd caught those looks always made his heart ache.

It only made him realize how vulnerable Kakashi really was.

There was a lot that he wished he could do for him, but he knew that the only way for Kakashi to change would be if he wanted to. What good was advice if it was ignored or comfort if it was shunned? No, Kakashi had to come to terms with his past before he would be able to move on. Whether he did this alone or not was up to him, seeing as he could name three people that would be there in an instant should he only ask.

'_Well, Obito might be a little late…'_

He allowed himself a smile at that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So where are we going first?"

"We have to figure out how much time has passed, remember?"

"Oh yea."

Team Minato (or Team 7 as they were also called) had entered the village without much difficulty. So far, it seemed the jutsu had done its job, as no one had called them out or even seen them. The difficulty they **did** have was mostly on Obito's part, and that was because he was the first to experience the shock of having someone walk through them.

"This is still **really** creepy," he muttered.

"I would've thought you'd find it cool," Minato asked in amusement.

"Don't get me wrong, Sensei. I'm sure it's every kid's dream to walk through walls-"

The thing that bothered the man was that he couldn't tell if his student was being sarcastic or not.

"-but it's just that…Well, it's almost like we're…_dead_."

An involuntary chill ran down Minato's back at the morbid observation.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Sorry, Rin-chan."

Rin felt her glare fade at Obito's obvious discomfort. Was he afraid of death? If he was, it would seem a little contradictory considering their position. She quickly discarded the option. Obito was many things, but she never once thought him to be one that was afraid of death (it was something she admired him for, actually). It had to be something else.

But what?

She stored the thought away for a later time. Right now, Obito seemed genuinely bothered by something. There was no way she'd let him stay that way. She was well aware of his role as the group's morale. He was their emotional support, and whatever mood he was in always leaked to the others, no matter how much Kakashi denied it to be the case. Not to mention that her own concern for him cancelled out any anger she might have held. He may be loud, tactless, and more than a little rash, but she didn't hate him. He could actually be really thoughtful and nice sometimes. She smiled slightly.

"I know what you mean," she said softly.

She knew she'd said the right thing when he turned and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks…"

To the others' surprise, he left it at that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Remind me again why we're going to the academy?"

Rin withheld an annoyed sigh. Obito's strange mood hadn't lasted very long, and he was now back to his usual self…

She was finding it harder and harder to convince herself that this was what she'd wanted.

"Sensei told us to take turns choosing where we went. I want to go to the academy."

"She's right, Obito," Minato said lightly from his place behind them. "And since she's the one that won first choice, she chooses first."

He glared back at Minato, as if he were to blame for his loss. Minato only grinned cheerfully and continued to look around with his arms crossed behind his head.

'_The buildings are newer,'_ he mused. _'Did something happen or did Sarutobi-san decide it was time for some renovation?…Is he even still Hokage?'_

His eyes, as if to answer the question, focused on the Hokage Monument. Unfortunately, from their position, it was obscured, so he would have to wait. He shrugged, it was probably Jiraiya or something.

…He suddenly burst into laughter, scaring the crap out of his students.

"I am curious though," Minato added after he'd finally calmed down. "Why the academy?"

Rin, who had still been looking him a little warily, finally turned away and smiled.

"I want to see all the children. Maybe we'll know some of them. It's only been ten years right?"

She blushed happily at the thought that, perhaps, one of** her** children was in there. She always wanted children…

"That is a possibility…"

Obito snorted.

"Yea, maybe my cousin Itachi's still there. He'd be what, twelve? Hey, that's the same as me!"

His face grew strangely pensive.

"On second thought, maybe that's not such a great thing," he muttered quietly. "Sure hope the little squirt is out of the academy, at least…"

The concerned tone his voice had taken confused them, but before anyone could question him, he turned to Kakashi.

"What's with you? You haven't said a word since we got here. That's weird even by your stick-up-the-ass ways."

"Obito!"

Kakashi didn't reply, which only made Obito scowl. He would never, **ever** admit it, not even if he died, but he was starting to get a little worried. Kakashi would've usually said _something_ by now, even if it was just to insult or criticize him. Not a word had been uttered since they left the clearing. It was unnerving.

"Would you just **say** something already?!"

"…You're too loud."

"What was that?!"

Even as he and Kakashi argued (well, more him than Kakashi), he couldn't stop the relief that flooded him at the comment or the smile that was tugging at his lips. He preferred this Kakashi to the other any day. At least this one gave him something to do…

They arrived at the academy not long after the end of their argument. Instead of immediately entering, they paused to study how it had changed. It was bigger, which was a good sign for Minato. It meant that there were enough children for a bigger size to be required. Could the war have ended? He hoped so. Also, like most of the buildings in the village, it was relatively new. Whoever was the current Hokage better be using their money wisely-

"Sensei is going to be Hokage."

Three startled heads turned from looking at the academy building to look at Kakashi.

"W-What did you say, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi merely pointed up to the monument. When they turned to look, Minato felt his heart stop. There, beside the three faces of probably the greatest ninjas the village had ever had, was a fourth face.

**His **face.

He couldn't breathe.

"Sensei!"

"Nice going, Kakashi! You killed him!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And that's how the Yondaime **really** died.

Heh, not really, but it seemed like a good place to end this chapter. I know there wasn't much plot wise, but I started writing and then the characters sort of got away from me. They have a life of their own, I tell ya.

Ah, so some facts about how far they've gone. They are on the same day of the same month they left, only ten years in the future. Yup, Minato is _that_ good. He can guess how many years have passed by looking at _trees_, and guess what folks?

Ten years means that they're just in time for a certain clan massacre.

Needless to say, Obito is going to get a big chunk of the next chapter to himself.

Now that I'm on the subject, I apologize if I seem to focus on any one character too much. I'm not going to lie and say I like them all equally, as I know for a fact that I love Obito and Minato to death, but I will definitely try to keep it even. If I do start playing favorites, let me know and I'll…write a chapter specifically for someone else or something…I dunno. I'll figure something out if it comes to that.

So far, no one has seen or heard them, keeping up the spirit thing. As to whether or not it'll stay that way…Well, you'll find out. This story will definitely focus more on Team Minato than anyone else though. Maybe Naruto will get a chapter to himself at some point, but it won't be anything you haven't already read in the manga or seen in the anime.

In reality, I had planned to include a few more things in this chapter, like a certain Kyuubi container and the Uchiha massacre, but I thought it would seem a bit strange considering it's going to take a much darker tone when I do write about them. While this chapter isn't exactly fluffy bunny and pretty rainbow material, it's still lighter than that stuff at least.

I do have a question, and hopefully one of you out there can help me out. From what I've read, Itachi is 5 years older than Sasuke. He graduated from the academy at age 7, and became Anbu captain at 13. If Sasuke is the same age as Itachi was when he graduated, that would put him at 7 and Itachi at 12. Itachi killed the clan that same year, right? If that's the case, then how could Itachi possibly have become ANBU captain at age **13** if he'd already killed the clan? It's something that's been bothering me for a bit now, which is also another reason I didn't get as far as the massacre in this chapter. It's probably a misunderstanding on my part, so if any of you know exactly how that works, I'd appreciate it if you let me know.

Anyway, I'm going to cut these notes off here, before they become as long as the actual chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I come to you with another chapter! I apologize for the [really] long wait, but I found myself really busy these past few months. Add that to the fact that I got a puppy last month around the sixteenth and well, let's just say I've had my hands full. Anyway, I thank you for waiting patiently for an update. I only hope the length of this chapter is enough to make up for the long months. I also want to thank all of you who reviewed and those that attempted to help me with my dilemma concerning Itachi's age, I really appreciate it.

I'll address a few more things at the end of this chapter, but for now, please read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

He was **still** laughing.

Much to Minato's embarrassment, he'd fainted right on the spot when Kakashi had pointed out that he was to be the next Hokage. Now, five minutes after he'd woken up, no one could get Obito to stop.

"Would you _shut-up _already?!"

**WHAM!**

…Except Rin.

Obito rubbed the bump on his head with a pout, taking great care to step out of his teammate's range. Minato sent Rin a discreet, grateful smile before turning to his team.

"Well, now that all that's out of the way, let's continue on."

"That's it?! Sensei, you just found out that you're going to be the next Hokage and that's all you can say?!"

"What else can I say? I'm as surprised as any of you, but it hasn't happened yet. There's no reason to let it get to me-"

"Not when you already fainted, anyway- Ouch! What I do this time?!"

"Besides," Minato continued as if uninterrupted, "there's always a chance that it might never happen."

"But you're happy about it, right?"

His wide grin was all the answer they needed.

A few minutes later, they reached the academy doors and went inside. Almost as soon as they did, Rin began to drag them into each and every classroom, making cheerful comments about every familiar name or face she came across.

"That must be Nami-chan's daughter! She looks just like her! I bet she finally got together with Naoki-kun! Oooh, and he must be-…"

The boys of the team slowly tuned her out as they went. Kakashi was disinterested and Obito was bored, but they knew better than to complain…they would wait until later for that. Minato looked upon all the small faces with a smile. It seemed that Konoha would turn out fine after the war ended.

It continued on in much the same manner, with Rin only growing slightly more frustrated for reasons none of the males were able to figure out, but knew better than to question. After what felt like forever to some, they reached the last room…

Only to have the door slide open and students run out as they were dismissed.

"Finally! Maybe now we can go see something _interesting_!"

Obito promptly shut his mouth and smiled sheepishly when Rin turned to glare at him. Upon stepping inside, the first thing they noticed was the Chunnin instructor for this class looked mildly frustrated. He was looking down at a blond haired boy sitting with his back turned to them.

"This is the fifth time this week that you've tried to ditch class," the young man said tiredly.

"But it's so _boring_ here, Iruka-sensei!"

That caught the ghostly team's attention…or at least the attention of one of them.

"No way! That's Iruka?!"

"You know him, Obito?"

"Yea, we used to hang out at the academy before I became a genin."

He adopted a more thoughtful expression.

"I guess now that I think about it, I'm not all that surprised to see him teaching. He's a real quiet kid…bit of a bookworm too."

"You sure you hung out with him then?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Minato, though glad to see Kakashi going back to normal, sensed this might escalate to one of his two boys' larger arguments and quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"Say, Kakashi, weren't you next in choosing where we go?"

He gave a mental sigh of relief when his question seemed to do the trick. Kakashi turned away from Obito in order to face him and nod.

"Right then, guess we should head out now."

Not needing any further prompting, Kakashi and Obito left the almost empty classroom. Rin lingered back, sending a curious glance toward the small boy and Iruka.

"You all right, Rin?"

"Yea…"

"Come on. We should go."

She looked a little disappointed, but agreed. Minato sent her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Rin. You can always come back here in your spare time."

To his surprise she looked at him, for lack of a better description, as if he were an idiot. He blinked and stared after her in confusion as she shook her head and walked out. Did he miss something here…?

"Look, if you promise me you'll come to class more often, I'll treat you to ramen."

Iruka's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Really?! No joke?!"

"No joke."

"Yahoo~!! You're the greatest, Iruka-sensei!!"

It was a bit low, using something the boy obviously loved against him, but Minato couldn't deny that the method yielded results. Besides, if the warm smile on the young man's face as he was tackled to the floor said anything, it was that he genuinely cared for the child.

"Can we go to Ichiraku? Please? They have the BEST ramen there!"

"We'll see."

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"It means we'll see."

Both Iruka and Minato couldn't help but chuckle when the boy started complaining. Realizing that he was probably keeping his team waiting, the Hokage-to-be turned around and walked to the door. Just before he took the final step out of the room, he cast one last glance to the teacher and student.

'_Blond hair,'_ he belatedly noted. _'You don't see many people with blond hair in Fire Country. I wonder whose child he is?'_

As if waiting for the question to arise, he suddenly became immensely curious as to the identity of this boy. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about him. Was that why Rin had looked at him like that? Did she notice something that he hadn't?

'_Or maybe you're just over thinking this, Namikaze. It definitely wouldn't be the first time you did so.'_

Still, he was never one to ignore his curiosities. If they did end up going to Ichiraku, maybe he could drop by and check in on them before they left. With a rough plan in place, he exited and hurried to meet his team, barely catching the last hints of their voices as he turned a corner.

"…-Naruto."

Naruto?

…They must've been talking about the ramen.

His students were a bit impatient and annoyed when he met up with them again, but they were quickly placated with an apology on his part. Glad they decided to forgive him, he smiled brightly and turned to Kakashi.

"So, where to?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"…Would you stop staring?"

Obito pretended to not hear the question, choosing instead to continue staring at Kakashi incredulously.

"Cut it out."

Was he…_whining_? Oh, this was too golden an opportunity to pass up.

"You know," he began with an impish grin. "I never would've guessed you'd want to go there."

He barely withheld a crow of triumph when he noticed the faintest of blushes on his teammate's face.

"I just wanted to see if it was still there," Kakashi shot back with unusual heatedness. "Since it looks like the village had to rebuild for some reason."

Though it was good to see Kakashi acting more his age, Minato decided to intervene and rescue him from Obito's teasing.

"So you noticed that too, Kakashi?"

It was amusing to see how obviously he latched on to the change of subject.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Hey, you're right! I didn't even notice!"

"You wouldn't."

"Hey-!"

"Cut it out you two!"

Two yelps of pain later had Minato marveling at how easily Rin was able to control her teammates. When she turned to him with an innocently sweet smile he knew that she would grow up to be one scary kunoichi.

He prayed for his sanity that she would never team up with Kushina.

"What do you think happened to the village, Sensei?"

"I don't know, Rin. I've been thinking about it since we arrived and the only things I can think of that would call for rebuilding are a major attack-"

He tried not to think of the possibilities as his students winced.

"-or we came across some profits by the end of the war and the Hokage decided to remodel. I only hope it was the latter."

A brief silence fell upon the group as they turned to their own thoughts.

"Whatever happened, happened, right? If it's something we can change then we will! That's why we're here isn't it?"

Even Kakashi managed a smirk at Obito's optimistic response.

"Good answer. Now, before we finish up, would you mind if I checked on something? It's getting a bit late and I feel I'll miss my chance if I don't go now."

"Aww, but it was my turn next!"

"I know, Obito. I apologize, but I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Well…I guess I can drop by my house while I wait. To see how they're doing and all, I mean…"

"You mean the estate wasn't where you'd planned to go?"

"You kidding?! I try to avoid that place as much as possible!"

Minato frowned slightly at the vehemence in his voice. Perhaps he'd made a misjudgment on how Obito felt about his family…

But if he had, then what could possibly want to make him keep away from there?

It was definitely a mystery for another time, for now, he had to solve the first one. After coming to agreement on when and where they would meet up, they each went their separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Obito moodily walked the familiar path to the Uchiha estate, huffing when his foot phased right through a rock he tried to kick. He'd been honest when he said he hadn't planned on coming here and that he tried to avoid it whenever possible. He hated the Uchiha's ways.

Their almost heartless ideals and morals…

Their cold mannerisms and high standards…

It wasn't that he hated his family, no, it was far from that.

And that was _exactly_ the problem.

He'd lost count of the times he'd been sent to see his uncle for his apparent lack of progress. The Uchiha were cunning, skilled, and above all else, **strong**.

Obito was seen as none of those things.

It hurt, being called worthless time after time. Just because he hadn't awakened the bloodline his clan was infamous for didn't mean he was any less of an Uchiha. There were times he cursed his blood, wishing he had been born into a family that wasn't caught up in its own selfish strive for power.

Oh, he knew he was a little dense, but he wasn't blind.

He knew there was a reason he was expected to be the best. There was a reason he felt like he was smothered whenever he set foot within the estates walls. There was a reason behind the distrustful glances and hushed conversations when he was sent to Fugaku-sama. There was a reason he received nothing but harsh reprimands and lectures of greatness through clan methods whenever he thought to voice his disagreements or opinions.

There was a reason…and it terrified him.

Many times, he'd brought himself to his teacher's doorstep, wanting to scream and cry in horror at what he'd discovered. Surely, if anyone could do anything about it, it would be Minato-sensei, whose name Fugaku-sama paled and scowled at whenever he was mentioned. Minato-sensei, who valued friendship and teamwork and everything else that Obito had grown to cherish. Minato-sensei, who he had no doubt would believe everything he said without question or judgment and do his best to make sure everything turned out all right…

But he couldn't.

Each and every time he tried, the words would get caught in his throat. The most he could do was cry in frustration and grief and make up an excuse as to why. Frustration, because he could never say what he wanted, and grief because he knew he never would.

The cold, honest, _frightening_ truth was that he loved his clan with all of his heart. He couldn't, and wouldn't, betray them. Even if faced with death. Yet his heart also bled for all of those he'd come to treasure outside of the Uchiha family. Wasn't keeping silent just as much of a betrayal? Betrayal to the ones who'd proven they care more about him than his blood relatives?

"Damn it," he hissed while rubbing his eyes.

_This _was why he avoided the estate when he could. He didn't **want** to be caught up in this mess even if, inwardly, he knew it was already too late.

Just knowing about it put him in over his head.

He knew it was only a matter of time until someone found out. When that time came, he knew he would have to make a choice. One, agonizing, heart-wrenching choice that would kill him inside no matter what he went with.

So he decided to run from it as long as he could.

His hope was that one day, he would know what to do. In his more optimistic moods, he would imagine that the day he was finally forced to choose, he would do so without regrets and know it was the right choice. Other times, he desperately wished something would happen before then that would change things, or even worse, idly wonder if a kunai to the neck was as painful as it looked.

Almost immediately after starting down that train of thought, an image of his mother, so loving and kind, would come to mind and fill him with shame and guilt. His mother loved him in a way no one else in the clan, not even his own father, had. She was the only one who hadn't thought him a disgrace or a failure, and instead praised and encouraged his choices. She was the one who, on her dying breath, had told him that he would be a great man as long as he followed his heart. He couldn't let her down by doing such a thing. He probably wouldn't go through with it anyway…

He hated himself for being such a coward.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he finally reached the large wall that separated the estate from the rest of the village.

'_That's weird,'_ he thought with a frown. _'Why's the main gate closed?'_

It was too early for it to be closed, and there weren't any guards standing watch either. Deciding he shouldn't think to much on it, and trying to ignore the unnerving silence that had fallen at his arrival, he phased though the wall…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin was walking through the halls of Konoha's hospital, trying to see if she could find any sign of her future self's presence. At first, she'd been too busy taking note of the technological advances there'd been in the ten or so years they'd traveled to really think about it. Now, she was starting to wonder.

She'd been here since her team had decided to split up and she had yet to find even the slightest trace of her name. Being a medic had been her dream since as long as she could remember. So it couldn't have changed…right?

She wasn't so sure anymore.

To be honest, the whole situation still seemed so surreal to her. Traveling to the future, finding out her sensei was going to be the next Hokage, seeing said sensei's son at the academy (how he didn't make the connection still astounded her), everything! The more rational part of her mind was telling her to write this off as a dream.

She sighed as she finished checking all the offices on the current floor. Nothing.

Frowning a bit to herself as she made her way up a flight of stairs, she began thinking on the events up until now. So far, the only one they'd even seen a hint of was Sensei, and that was indirectly through the monument and his son. There hadn't been hide nor hair of her, Kakashi, or Obito. While she tried not to think of the more negative meanings behind their absence, she knew she had to accept it as a possibility.

Knowing didn't make it any easier, however.

Being a ninja was dangerous, that was a given, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't expect to grow old and have lots of grandchildren to spoil and dote over until the end of her days. Twenty-one or so years was too young, damn it! She wanted to live at _least_ past forty! She stopped walking as she reached the end of the hallway…

With tears in her eyes, she opened the last door and made her way to the roof.

The view of the village did little to comfort her as she stared blankly at the sky. It was actually quite beautiful, but her mind was too preoccupied to pay it much attention.

She wasn't part of the hospital's staff.

'_So where am I then?'_

That was the question, wasn't it? She hadn't known what to expect when she arrived, but not being a medic had never once crossed her mind. The discovery scared her. She sniffled a bit and hastily wiped her eyes even though no one could see her and no one was there. Being a crybaby was Obito's thing, not hers. She giggled a bit at the thought, feeling better as she did so.

Leave it to Obito to cheer her up even when he wasn't there.

Thinking about her teammate brought her mind back to the present. She should probably get going soon if she wanted to meet up with the others on time. She'd have time to think about her future life later, and maybe Minato-sensei could even help her figure out where she was.

She'd only taken a step when a scream froze her in place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi was bored.

He'd never admit he was bored, but those who knew him would be able to tell anyway from the slightly glazed look in his eyes. He sighed inaudibly and wondered when this little field trip would end.

So far, nothing of note had happened since they arrived. Nothing vital they could use to end the war back in their time faster, nothing important they should know to help prevent some future disaster, nothing but hours of having no one but his team for company as they walked through a futuristic version of their village.

If something didn't happen soon, he was going to snap…

Okay, maybe not, but he couldn't guarantee Obito would be in one piece by the end of it.

He sighed again, and watched the back of some random, grey-haired jônin walk into an adult literature shop. He scoffed.

'_Doesn't he have better things to do than read porn?'_

He knew he could think of a few things he'd rather be doing.

As soon as all of this was over, he was going to take a nice long break away from his team and train until he collapsed. No Minato-sensei, no Rin, and definitely no Obito. If he was to make jônin by next year, he had no time to fool around.

'_Which is __**exactly**__ what we've been doing here.'_

He broke out of his thoughts for a moment in order to check where he was. What he saw made him frown.

He was in front of Minato's house, but that wasn't what had caused his reaction.

'_Why's it all boarded up?'_

The house, though still relatively new, had planks over the windows and bars over the door. It was a far cry from the cheery, welcoming view he was accustomed to. He knew better than to think his sensei would move out of a perfectly good house just because he became Hokage. So why?

Maybe he could get some answers at the Hokage's office. That's where Minato-sensei's future self was, right? At the very least it would give him something to do and take an edge off the boredom.

Finally glad to have something to busy his mind with instead of just walking around, he began heading in the direction he knew the Hokage's tower to be.

Only to pause and change course at the sound of a scream.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minato was pleased to see that Iruka and the boy were still at the ramen stand when he separated from his team. For a while, he just stood there and watched them as they talked and messed around. Eventually, he focused solely on the boy.

Now that he took the time to look at him, he couldn't shake the sudden familiarity that struck. Everything from his hair to his feet he felt he'd seen before. The question was _where_?

He smiled as Iruka caught the blond in a playful headlock and began mock-lecturing him on manners. It was easy to see that they were close…

'_Almost like father and son.'_

His smile faded a bit at the thought. He knew that academy instructors were told to have good relationships with their students, but this was beyond anything that was expected of them. Why would he go out of his way to treat his student to ramen? Did the child's parents know they were so close? Or-

He paused as he came to a saddening realization.

This boy was, more than likely, an orphan. It would definitely explain the behavior he'd seen from both of them thus far. The way the boy's blue eyes shone in admiration and trust as he looked up at his teacher even though he was currently complaining about the headlock; and the caring, protective gaze he was given back even after all the trouble he'd caused. If that was indeed the case, then he was glad Iruka had chosen to approach him and invite him into his life.

He knew all too well how harsh and unforgiving the life of an orphan could be.

"Iruka-sensei! Can you let go now?"

"You didn't admit defeat."

"Fine! You win."

"Nope. Have to say it the way we practiced, remember?"

The boy made a face.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want me to let go."

"But I don't even know what some of those words mean!"

"That's why I'm having you say them. It'll help you learn."

"You just want to get back at me."

There was no hiding the mischievous grin on Iruka's face.

"Maybe."

"Ugh…fine…"

He took a deep breath, as if he were preparing for a difficult task.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, do hereby concede defeat at-…"

The rest of the statement muddled at the back of Minato's as, for the second time that day, his heart stopped. Suddenly, so much more than the look Rin had given him made sense. The hair, the eyes, the _nose_!

'_Kushina's nose…'_

This was his _**son**_…

'…_But that means…'_

It _**couldn't**_ be…

'_He said Uzumaki…'_

It wasn't _**possible**_…not _**his**_ son…

'_He's all alone…'_

He unwittingly choked back a sob as his throat tightened.

Since the moment he first realized he'd fallen in love with Uzumaki Kushina, he'd wondered what the future would hold. The day she returned his feelings, he felt he was invincible. When she allowed him to slip a ring on her finger, he couldn't help but imagine what the children they both dearly wanted would look like.

But now…

'_How could this happen…?'_

It wasn't fair.

A part of him always acknowledged that there was a chance he would die young. That was why he'd worked so hard to improve himself and make sure that he did his best to prolong the amount of time he had. His efforts only doubled when he'd gained people he wanted to protect. To know that everything he worked for would not even allow him to see his son grow up filled him with uncharacteristic rage. Rage that only grew at the thought that Naruto, his son, didn't have a mother's love.

If he did, he was sure he wouldn't be having dinner at a ramen stand.

Naruto laughed brightly at the noodles dripping down Iruka's face, instantly muting his anger to a dull roar and allowing a bittersweet smile to take a scowl's place. It was warm and innocent and oh, how he wished it was him sitting there instead.

But it wasn't…

And he was going to find out why.

A scream suddenly ripped through the air, startling him and making his eyes widen. He knew that voice…

Obito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter done!

I honestly thought I'd get to the massacre in this chapter, but it ran away from me again. There was a fair bit of character angst in here too, and I hope I didn't overdo it. Originally, I planned to write half as much at Rin's part, but then I realized it wouldn't be fair (and it would be favoritism toward Obito and Minato), so I tried to flesh out her character a little more. It's a bit difficult considering there's not much to work with canon-wise, but I hope I did her character justice.

Anyway, below are a few things I need to address.

**A quick correction to the last chapter: **I said that if Naruto did get a chapter to himself, that it wouldn't be anything you haven't already read or seen in the manga or anime. What I meant to say was that it _would_ be something you haven't already read or seen. Some of you probably got what I meant, but to those that didn't, I apologize for the mix-up.

**Concerning the timeline: **I got about two or three reviews telling me that by ten years, the massacre would have already happened, but that it would have been really recent. If that is really the case, then I apologize for the miscalculation. I really did try hard to get the dates accurate, but everyone makes mistakes, right? Since I really wanted the massacre to be a part of this story, I have included it anyway, so please bear with me on this. I probably won't mention how far in time they went again, so that might make it a little easier to forget.

**About the title:** I'll admit that I wasn't really thinking long-term when I came up with the title. I just wanted to come up with something that was unique and eye-catching, but still managed to kind of say what the story would be about. I had every intention of making this a more serious story that focuses on what the reactions of Minato and his team would be if they saw the future. The title is definitely misleading there. Not to say that it's going to be all seriousness (I'm a fan of a good comedy myself). Since this will be following the events of canon, you can expect the more humorous parts of Naruto's tale along with the added scenes of interaction within Team Minato, but you have to admit, there are some rather dark aspects to this manga.

**Ages:** As for ages, I decided to leave it a bit open. Itachi **should** be around 12 or 13, but as some of you kindly pointed out, he looks at to be at _least_ 16 in the manga when he kills the clan. Looking back at the chapter in the manga where Sasuke flashbacks to the massacre, I couldn't agree more. Then again, manga and anime in general seem to like confusing people with misleading appearances when it comes to ages (see: Mitsukuni Haninozuka).

Anyway, since ages won't play a major part in this story, I think I can get away with not stating an exact age for the guy. It's still around 12-13, but not set in stone. Heck, if some of you want to think he's 16, it still wouldn't make much of a difference. Obito's still older than Itachi, and Itachi is older than Sasuke. That's what really matters here.

All this aside, I'd like to say that I don't consider myself an expert on all things Naruto (not even close), but I'd like to think I'm also not completely ignorant of it either. I'd really hate to lose any readers over something like a character's age or specific dates, since this story is as much for you as it is for me. So I would like to thank you very much for your help. I appreciate each and every review I have gotten thus far.

Those of you who actually read through all that, I commend you.

I hope you will continue to read, and enjoy, this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

What's this? An update that didn't take 5+ months to get here?! Is this a joke?!

I assure you now, it's not.

Granted, it might not be as long as others, but it's definitely an update, and the Massacre to boot (notice the caps, means it's important, it does). I think it goes without saying that this chapter will be Obito centered. Minato plays a fatherly part in this, seeing as he cares for his kids and he's the only adult there that could really help him. Sadly, Kakashi and Rin won't have much here, but rest assured they will have their own time to shine (Kakashi seeing older Kakashi is a scene I have been _dying_ to write).

Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Please read on and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. The idea for this fan fiction is.

Chapter 4

Minato raced down the streets, cursing the fact that his body refused to go any faster and wishing that he could fly. Perhaps he could, considering the current state of his body, but exploring that possibility would have to wait.

Right now he had something much more important to deal with.

The scream continued to echo in his mind as he ran. It was heart-wrenching and full of so many different emotions that it had frozen him in place for a few moments when he realized who it was.

Obito **never** screamed like that.

His mind raced to find reason to the cry, but as he continued to think, the more his worry increased. Each thought gradually became worse until he decided it would be better not to think on it at all and focus solely on finding his student. Hopefully, he was still where he'd told them he'd be. Obito wasn't one to stay in one place for very long.

'_But to have screamed like that…I don't think he's gone anywhere.'_

He couldn't help but feel a rush of relief as the walls of the Uchiha estate came into view. It lasted for a fleeting second before his senses alerted him to what was wrong.

Everything was still and silent.

For a family as large as the Uchiha, such a thing was abnormal, even into the later hours of the night. There was always the slight shift of movement from the night guards, or the sounds of activity coming from the house of one who could not sleep. But this…

This was unsettling.

Not wanting to waste another second, he ran straight through the walls…

And froze to stare in shock at the scene before him.

"W-What?!…How-?!"

It was carnage not unlike that he'd been seeing more and more of in the war, but it was definitely a sight he'd dearly hoped he'd never see within the walls of his village. Everywhere he turned, there was a body.

'_Who could have done such a thing? Most of the clan members were civilians! Completely unable to defend themselves!' _

Yet the bodies of the elderly…women…_children_…clearly lay before him, lives cut tragically short by the kunai and shuriken that were now drenched in their blood. Another scream ripped him from the scene by reminding him why he was there in the first place.

'_Obito!'_

He took off and began a desperate search for his student.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you heard it too?"

Rin nodded at Kakashi's question. The two of them had met up on the way to the Uchiha Estate and were still making their way over.

"I wonder what's wrong…"

"…He probably found out he's married, or something."

Had it been any other time, and person, Rin might've laughed, but the sole fact that it was Kakashi that made a joke had her worried. He never joked around unless he wanted to create a distraction, and even then, he would usually let Obito's natural tendencies do it for him. Even now, she could see how serious his eyes were, and how focused he seemed on their path. She smiled a bit. He would never admit it, but she knew that, somewhere, he was worried for their teammate.

"…Yea, commitment of that level sounds like something he'd scream about."

She was given a rare smile in response. It was hard to mistake for anything else when his eyes crinkled up slightly like that. Unfortunately, the rest of their trip was spent in silence, although another scream made them pick up their pace. When they arrived at the gates of the estate, they wasted no time and ran right through.

Kakashi had to steady Rin as she gasped and stumbled back, doing his best to ignore his own feeling of nausea that had risen upon entering.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

Rin was as white as a sheet, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Who-…Who would do something like this," she asked weakly. "_Why_ would they do something like this?"

Kakashi didn't respond. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Obito! We have to find him!"

Both of them took off immediately.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minato was the first to find Obito.

He was just sitting there, in the middle of one of the roads, next to the form of a small boy, head bowed and staring blankly at the dirt.

"…Obito?"

Obito jerked horribly then looked up…

…and Minato felt his heart break.

Gone was his ever cheerful student that never failed to make him laugh. In his place was a boy who looked so completely and utterly _lost_ that it brought tears to his eyes. Obito mumbled something and looked back at the boy on the floor.

"What?"

"…I-…I couldn't stop him," he whispered faintly before screwing his eyes shut and biting back a sob. "I-I tried and I tried, b-but he just kept going…kept k-killing-"

Minato's eyes widened in horror. He'd _seen_ this massacre take place?!

"I couldn't save them," he cried. "I couldn't do anything! Just watch as he-…as he-…"

He trailed off and completely broke down, his wails of grief twisting Minato's heart even further.

"Oh, Obito…"

He wasted no time in dropping to the ground and taking his student into a firm embrace. It was about the only thing he _could_ do. Every word of comfort he thought of felt weak and empty when put up against the magnitude of the loss. So, he just brought him even closer in the hopes that it would help ease at least a little of the pain.

This was the scene that Kakashi and Rin came across.

They stood off to the side, watching helplessly as Obito clung desperately to Minato and continued to cry in anguish. Even Kakashi, who would normally berate his teammate for showing emotions, was oddly subdued. Minato spotted them and signaled for them to come closer.

In times like these, he knew how important having your team there for you could be.

"Come on," he said gently once they arrived. "We should get him out of here."

"No!"

They jumped at Obito's sudden exclamation.

"I'm not leaving him! He's still alive!"

"Who-?"

"Sasuke!"

He broke free and was slumped protectively over the one they assumed to be Sasuke in moments. His team took note of the child's glazed eyes and exchanged uneasy glances.

"Obito…I don't think-"

"He's alive! Sasuke's alive!…He _has_ to be!"

Rin looked up at Minato, clearly frightened at Obito's current behavior. Minato had similar sentiments, though he was more alarmed by his reaction than anything. It seemed that reality had finally caught up to Obito, and he was now entering the more dangerous stages of shock. Already he could hear his breathing becoming rapid and irregular, and see how pale and sweaty he was. He knelt down and placed his hands on Obito's shoulders.

"Obito. Obito look at me."

A pair of dark eyes met his briefly before darting away.

"I said _look at me_," he commanded sternly.

Once he was sure he had his attention, he continued.

"You need to calm down, Obito. Take a deep breath."

It was obvious that an effort was made, but he was back to breathing shallowly in seconds. Minato brought him into his arms again and began running a hand through Obito's hair in a soothing gesture.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly. "I promise."

He would do whatever it took to keep this from happening. He may not have been on the best terms with the clan head, but this was a fate he'd never wish on anyone. Slowly, his actions managed to bring Obito out of his panic. His breathing evened out, and his face was returning to normal, although he made no move to get out of Minato's hold.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused three heads to turn and see an approaching jônin. He stopped right beside Sasuke and crouched down to examine him, his eyes widening slightly after a moment.

"Atsuko! I've got one!"

Another jônin was at his side momentarily.

"Thank goodness," she breathed out in relief. "I was beginning to think we wouldn't find anyone."

She also bent down to inspect him, but her hands glowed a faint green as she did so.

"That's Fugaku-sama's youngest, isn't it? Sasuke?"

"Yes," she replied absently.

"Poor kid," he said sadly. "This is going to haunt him for the rest of his life."

"If he survives, you mean. His brain is showing severe levels of stress. My guess is that he was hit with an extremely powerful genjutsu, or something to that extent."

"Then the rumors are true?! Uchiha Itachi really _did_ learn some terrible technique and killed his clan?!"

Both sensei and students felt their eyes widen. They couldn't help but know who Itachi was, seeing as Obito was constantly complaining about him, but that couldn't be! Why would he kill his own blood? His _family_?!

The way Obito had tensed horribly, and the way his fists had considerably tightened their grip on Minato's uniform at the mention of his cousin made them doubt.

"We don't know that for sure, Chikao, although the evidence seems pretty damning by this point. I'm sure Hokage-sama will let us know the full details later. Right now, we should get this little one to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Right."

Chikao carefully picked Sasuke off the ground while Atsuko radioed the rest of their group to tell them of their discovery. When she was done, she turned to see him with a troubled expression on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…It's just…something seems a little strange about this, doesn't it? If Itachi-san really _did_ kill his clan, and Sasuke was here to witness it…Why…"

He trailed off uncomfortably.

"Why what?"

"Well…why didn't he just kill him too?"

He rushed to explain himself at her appalled expression.

"If he is behind this, he just annihilated one of the most powerful clans in the village. I mean, I know he's considered one of the most skilled shinobi we have, but that's a feat even our elite would have trouble with…What chance would his brother, who's still in the academy, have to beat him? Why would he give him even the slightest chance of survival, when he'd already murdered everyone else?"

"Maybe he was in a hurry."

"Then wouldn't it have been faster to just kill him instead of using a jutsu?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "But we should be glad for it."

"…I guess…Something just doesn't sit right with me about all this though…"

"Try to put it out of your mind for now. We have much more urgent matters to attend to at the moment."

She looked down at Sasuke as she said this. He nodded, and the two of them quickly made their way in the direction of the hospital.

Minato watched them go with a calculating expression on his face. A lot of what Chikao had said held merit. The situation definitely felt a little suspicious once he'd pointed it out. Killing an entire clan did seem impossible to do for one person, so he either had some outside help…

Or something foul was going on within Konoha's very walls.

The thought of this massacre being an inside job sent a wave of disgust racing through him. He hoped it didn't turn out to be the case.

Unfortunately for him, despite his best efforts to find out exactly what happened, he wouldn't learn the true story until almost a decade later.

"How is he?"

Rin's question startled him out of his thoughts. He looked down and realized with a small amount of surprise that Obito was fast asleep. The sight might have been amusing had the dried tear tracks and doleful expression not been present.

"He passed out."

"First he throws up and now he's asleep? What's he going to do next? Go to the bathroom?"

He probably shouldn't have found it as funny as he did, but the comment was so out of place and so…_absurd_ considering what just happened (and who it came from), that Minato found himself laughing. He did earn some odd looks, but he brushed them off.

"I wouldn't push it, if I were you. He might end up doing just that."

"Eww! Sensei!"

He sent Rin a grin that slowly faded as the moment passed. The mood was lighter than before, but he knew that this wasn't something that could be forgotten easily. Why it had to happen to Obito of all people, he wasn't sure. He was a good kid with a big heart. He didn't deserve to have this happen to him.

Right?

A scratchy voice floated faintly in his mind, along with the sorrowful expression of an old woman as she looked at his student.

_With this scroll, you can alter the course that Fate has set before you…Especially you, young Uchiha._

Her words seemed much more foreboding now. It made him wonder just how much they'd be forced to witness before they returned. If what he'd seen so far was anything to go by…

Knowing the future really _was_ a terrible thing, he decided. For the first time since they'd arrived, he wished that they'd never gotten the damn scroll in the first place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Chapter End**

_Stay tuned for a special treat at the end of the author's notes._

*head hits desk*

That chapter didn't come out how I wanted it to. It's okay, I guess, but…I don't know…I felt like it could've been _better_, you know? It's bugging me.

But if you liked it, hey, that's great. This might just be a result of my own criticism and it actually turned out to be super awesome.

Yea, I'm just so modest, aren't I?

Anyway, I bet some of you weren't expecting that, were you? Though some of you definitely speculated on it. Obito actually saw Itachi, his little kid cousin, killing everyone in the clan. I know that now some of you are probably upset that I didn't show him during the act but worry not, I _will_ actually write that out. I'm saving it for later.

You must hate me for that, huh?

I hope Obito's reaction was believable. I was a bit hesitant to have him go into shock, and even now I hope I didn't screw up on the symptoms. I did some research, but the webpages I found only briefly covered psychological shock and barely told you how to deal with it. I guess I understand that considering it's physiological shock that's the worse of the two, but let's face it, the first can still be pretty bad. Ninja or not, he's still a kid. A kid that just saw his whole family killed right in front of his eyes without being able to do a thing. I think that would get to anyone.

That aside, I hope you enjoyed. Let's hope I can get the next one up even faster, right? I'm definitely feeling a renewed love for the series again, that more recent chapters of the manga didn't help increase at all. I'm frustrated as hell with it actually.

Stupid Sasuke…

No offense to Sasuke fans, but I **really** don't like the guy. I promise I won't bash on him in this story, because even though I may not like him, I **hate** it when authors bash on certain characters instead of focusing on the plot. I even made you feel kind of bad for him in this chapter, right? Yup, Sasuke will remain the way he is.

Ehh…sorry, kind of went off on a tangent there.

Anyway, the honor of my renewed inspiration goes to the Kakashi Gaiden episode, that I happened to watch yet again. It is my absolute favorite episode to date, despite making me cry every time I watch it. You should thank it. It makes me feel like writing fifty chapters for this (whether I do or not remains to be seen).

I'm going to cut this AN now. It's long enough. Until next time! Take care!

_Thank you for waiting patiently, here's your reward. I felt you guys might need a little humor after this chapter._

**::Omake::**

"So you heard it too?"

Rin nodded at Kakashi's question. The two of them had met up on the way to the Uchiha Estate and were still making their way over.

"I wonder what's wrong…"

"…He probably found out he's married, or something."

Had it been any other time, and person, Rin might've laughed, but the sole fact that it was Kakashi that made a joke had her worried. He never joked around unless he wanted to create a distraction, and even then, he would usually let Obito's natural tendencies do it for him. Even now, she could see how serious his eyes were, and how focused he seemed on their path. She smiled a bit. He would never admit it, but she knew that, somewhere, he was worried for their teammate.

"…Yea, commitment of that level sounds like something he'd scream about."

She was given a rare smile in response. It was hard to mistake for anything else when his eyes crinkled up slightly like that. Unfortunately, the rest of their trip was spent in silence, although another scream made them pick up their pace. When they arrived at the gates of the estate, they wasted no time and ran right through.

Kakashi had to steady Rin as she gasped and stumbled back, doing his best to ignore his own feeling of nausea that had risen upon entering.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

Rin was as white as a sheet, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

The streets of the Uchiha Estate were littered with them.

"Why would he do this, Sensei?!"

They spotted Obito bawling his eyes out next to an irritated Minato.

"Has he no _shame_?! How did he manage to get them to agree to _Jiraiya Day_?!"

A large banner hung right above the two, it's large green letters mocking them just as much as the dozens of posters that held the same, leering face in all of them. To top it all off, the clan members were all happily walking around in outfits identical to the Sannin.

The man in question was standing on a fountain in the middle of a large square. Soaking it in while Uchiha women crowded around him. All of them were clamoring for his attention, but one scream rose above all the rest.

"Jiraiya-sama! Let me have your babies!"

Obito screamed in horror and fainted, foaming at the mouth.

"Let's get out of here," Kakashi hastily shouted, face green.

"What about Obito?!"

"Leave him! It's too late now!"

Rin didn't need to be told twice. This was too horrible for words! The two of them quickly turned around and were gone in seconds. Minato watched them go, then closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten.

It didn't work.

"I swear I'm going to **kill** Sensei when I get back…"

**::End::**


	5. Chapter 5

Three days ago, I got a message. It was a surprising message that I honestly was not expecting at all.

My story has been nominated for the 2010 Naruto fan fiction awards under adventure.

Now, this is quite the big deal for me, as the things I've written have never been nominated for anything. I'm not sure if it was one person, a group of people, or even the site itself that did the nominating, but whoever you are, thank you. Thank you from the deepest part of my heart. Even if I don't end up winning, knowing that you think highly enough of my story to nominate it in the first place makes me very, very happy.

Of course, right after I read this message, I felt that some sort of action was in order to make sure I earned this nomination. Thus, I settled down and pushed all other projects aside to write this chapter. I sincerely hope I don't disappoint.

That aside, please read on and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just some merchandise I bought from the store. **

Chapter 5

The funeral took up most of the day.

Classes were cancelled, restaurants closed early, and shops didn't open at all. Team Minato watched solemnly as villager and ninja alike gathered together to pay their respects. No one seemed to notice that it wasn't the Fourth Hokage, but the Third who stood before the crowd and began to speak.

Although Minato wasn't about to point it out.

Being in a war meant that death was a common sight. Still, he couldn't hold back the ache within him at seeing so many being buried at once. It was a tragic thing to witness, especially when it was so closely related to one of his students.

He cast a concerned glance at Obito as he thought this. After awakening from what was no doubt a nightmare, he had remained unnervingly silent. It had only been a few hours since then, but he found himself missing Obito's cheerful demeanor. It would have been nice to have in a moment like this…

"-not forget all that the Uchiha clan has done for this village."

He was brought out of his thoughts as he sensed the Third to be nearing the end of his speech.

"Although the loss is one that will be felt for many years to come, I ask that you continue to stride forward. Hold them in memory, honor them, but do not allow your sorrow to cloud your path to the future. In that way, we can hope to prevent such a tragedy from befalling us once more…In that way, we can make sure that their deaths were not in vain."

Silence followed, broken by the sound of soft sobs scattered throughout the crowd. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, people began to disperse. Eventually, the only ones that remained were Team Minato, the Third, and Sasuke.

It was with saddened eyes that Sarutobi kneeled down next to the boy.

"It's time to go, little one."

Sasuke only stood there, staring blankly at the memorial stone dedicated solely to the recently deceased clan. The Third sighed sorrowfully, standing up once more with a slight effort that only the keenest eyes would spot.

"Dog," he called softly.

A cloaked ANBU appeared next to the man.

"Keep an eye on him…until he's ready to go. Cat can take over your other duties for now."

"Isn't Cat a little inexperienced for such a task?"

"He is new, yes, but he shows great skill. He is also trustworthy. You know as well as I that there are very few that I could entrust him to."

Minato's eyes narrowed slightly as his students stared in confusion. This ANBU was obviously one of the Hokage's most trusted shinobi, and the way he held himself said much of his skill. The question was who in the village needed such a high-ranking ninja watching over them? And why?

"…Of course, Hokage-sama. I will not fail you."

Sarutobi smiled slightly, but they could still see a bit of melancholy mixed in.

"Thank you."

He walked away, leaving ANBU and child alone. Dog stood silently, showing no reaction even as Sasuke turned to look at him.

"You can go, you know," he said quietly.

No response.

"Really. I-…I can take care of myself."

The break in Sasuke's voice and the way he turned away said otherwise. Dog didn't move. Something in Sasuke seemed to snap at the ANBU's refusal, causing an expression of deep anguish to appear for a split second before making room for a scowl. A bitter scowl that one would never have found on his face before that day.

"Go!" He yelled. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone! Everyone-"

He faltered, tears flooding his eyes as he sniffed.

"E-Everyone's gone anyway…and they're not coming back. They're _never _coming back…"

A choked sob escaped him as he fell to his knees.

"Why…?"

His voice was a whine only a lonely, devastated child could achieve.

"He-…He was my _brother_! I looked _up_ to him!"

Minato reeled back, shocked. So it _had_ been Itachi! But why? He looked over at Obito as Sasuke continued to cry. It was possible that Obito might know more about what happened, but it seemed cruel to ask. As it was, watching his yet-to-be-born cousin pour his heart out to a stoic ANBU had made Obito's face twist in anguish, his fists clenching so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

It wasn't until Sasuke's tears stilled that Dog finally made a move. With only a faint flutter to indicate movement, he crouched down beside Sasuke and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He didn't say anything, but Sasuke seemed to prefer the silence. They remained that way for a while longer until Sasuke finally sniffed, rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, and stood up.

"I'm gonna go ho-…back now."

"Hokage-sama has offered a small apartment if you do not wish to return to the compound."

"No. I-…I want to stay there."

"Very well. I am to accompany you, so let us be off."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There wasn't much to see once Sasuke and Dog left the Uchiha memorial stone. The ANBU merely walked him home and stood guard nearby. Various thoughts and theories were colliding in Minato's mind, and he was sure his students had questions of their own, so he gathered them together (Obito with a bit of trouble, as he didn't really want to leave) and led them back to the clearing where they had first arrived.

Minato sat down on the log he'd claimed when they first arrived, gazing at his students who in turn were staring intently at him. He wasn't quite sure how to begin this conversation, but finally, he decided to treat it as one would a mission.

"Kakashi. Report."

Judging by the way his team relaxed slightly, he figured he'd made the right choice.

"Other than the buildings looking newer, there's not much difference."

Minato suspected as much.

"However, there was one thing that caught my attention."

He frowned a bit at Kakashi's hesitance. Kakashi almost never hesitated.

"What's that?"

"Your house…"

"Hmm? What about it?"

"…It was boarded up."

Rin turned to Kakashi in confusion, intrigued at this news.

"But why would Sensei do that?" Rin asked. "He wouldn't move away just because he became Hokage, and even if he did, wouldn't they just sell the house to someone else?"

"That's what I thought. There must be a reason."

"Maybe Sensei's dead too," Obito said flatly.

It was the first time Obito had spoken since he awoke, but Rin didn't seem to care about this fact. Her eyes widened in shock before glaring sternly at him.

"Obito! How could you! That's not something you should joke about!"

"Rin."

Rin faltered in her tirade to look at Minato. He smiled, but it was small, and with a hint of resigned sadness.

"I'm sure he didn't really mean to say it that way."

"But Sensei-"

"It's all right…but…He's right, you know."

There was only a split second of confusion before three sets of eyes widened.

"No!"

"You can't be…!"

Minato sighed and gave them all a serious gaze.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm pretty sure that by this point in time, I'm already dead."

"The Third…_That's_ why he was the one giving the speech."

"Correct."

"But your son! What about him?"

"Ah, so you did guess, Rin."

"Son? Does that mean Kushina-san-"

"Yes. It seems we had a son."

"Then how come they aren't living in your house?"

Minato frowned. It was a good question. He was already pretty sure that Kushina was gone as well (a thought that still sent a jolt of anguish through him), but that was still no reason for Naruto not to live there at least.

"I only have guesses," he finally said. "And I'd prefer not to say anything until I'm sure."

"…What's his name?"

Minato turned to Obito, who had remained silent after his initial comment.

"Naruto."

"Naruto…huh?"

A ghost of a smile passed over Obito's face.

"It's a good name."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin watched her team settle in for the night. After Kakashi had finished pointing out what he'd seen, Minato asked her if there was anything she'd noticed. She'd briefly said a few things before the man suggested that they get some sleep. Rin didn't think they needed sleep while the jutsu was in place, but she couldn't deny she felt tired out from the day's events. Sleeping would at least help her believe she'd gotten some rest, with the added bonus of helping time pass by faster than if she were to remain awake. She frowned slightly as Obito settled down away from the group, clearly not planning on going to sleep any time soon. Minato walked over to him and sat down, beginning to speak to him in low tones, so she looked away, but her mind remained on her teammate.

Compared to the Uchiha Clan, her own family was tiny. They weren't even well known among the ninja world, since she was the first in her family to become one. Still, the thought of losing even one person in her family scared her. So she couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel to know that every single member of your family- save for one, small boy -had been murdered. It was part of the reason why she hadn't told them that her future self wasn't working in the hospital. If they came to the same conclusions she did while she was there, then it would only hurt Obito even more. The other part of her didn't want to admit the fact yet.

Her eyes widened as she thought of something. If the Uchiha had been murdered, then did that include Obito himself? Had his future self been lying there in the compound among the dozens of other Uchiha, staring up with blank and glassy eyes, cold and lifeless? Tears sprung to her eyes at the image. It couldn't be. Obito would have found a way to survive. He was too full of _life_ to die so young.

Still, if it turned out to be true…

She did her best to stifle the cry that arose and turned away from the others. If Obito really was dead, then this future was an awful place. Sensei and Kushina-san were dead, Obito was dead, she was probably dead, and-

'_What about Kakashi? Is he dead too?'_

She couldn't bear the thought.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she pleaded for him to be alive at least. Losing Kakashi would be devastating, and she didn't know if she could take it after everything else she'd learned. She was brought out of her more anguished thoughts by the slight shift of air on her right.

"You all right?"

Flushing lightly in embarrassment, she rubbed her eyes and did her best to smile.

"I'm fine, Sensei. You should go back to Obito."

"He's the one that asked me to come over here," Minato said with an upward twitch to his lips. "He was concerned."

"He shouldn't be," she said softly. "Not when he has his own things to deal with."

"I'm concerned too. Obito's not the only one who's been down since we grouped up."

She looked away at the serious look in his eyes.

"What's bothering you, Rin?"

"It-…It's nothing, Sensei."

"Nothing wouldn't make you cry like this."

Rin flinched, but remained silent.

"If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't say a word."

"…Promise?"

"Promise."

"…I…went to the hospital today…when all of us split up."

"Did you see someone you knew?"

Rin shook her head.

"It's more like I _didn't_ see someone."

She paused.

"I wasn't there."

Rin sniffled, tears coming into her eyes once more.

"I want to be a medic-nin more than anything, Sensei. I've never thought of anything else. So the only reason I can think of for me not being there is if I'm-…if I'm dead too."

Minato's eyes softened in sorrow before he wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. She hadn't mentioned this when he'd asked earlier. He had a good guess as to why, but it still wasn't good for her to keep this sort of information bottled up inside. Rin leaned against him, soaking in the warmth he always seemed to radiate.

"I don't want to die, Sensei. Not so soon. There's still so much I want to do. So much I want to see and learn…Then you tell us that you and Kushina-san are gone, and now Obito-"

Minato's mind gave a mental jerk. He hadn't really realized the implications of the Uchiha massacre until Rin pointed them out. He cast a brief glance over to where Obito sat slumped next to a tree. Did he realize this already…?

"We don't even know if Kakashi is alive in this time either, but he's probably dead too and it's not _fair_, Sensei! Why are all of us gone? Why us?"

She felt the hold around her tighten just the slightest bit before a weary sigh escaped the man next to her.

"I don't know, Rin. There's a lot of things I can't tell you about this future, and I doubt this will be the last horrible piece of information we'll come across, but I can tell you this-"

He took a breath and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Whatever bad things we might see or learn, I promise you I'll do my absolute best to make sure they don't happen. It's like Obito told us before. We're here to see things so we can change them, right?"

"Right."

She managed a shaky smile before it faded into a look of concern.

"…How is he?"

"…Better than before, but it'll be a while before he's back to normal, if ever. This was a huge blow to him, and it's not something that'll just go away. I think that even when we go back to our time where his family is still alive, the memory of what he saw will stay with him."

"Oh…"

"He'll be alright. I have faith that he'll pull through. Then, he'll probably start thinking about what he could do to change this. Until then, the best thing we can do is be there for him."

"I can do that."

He smiled.

"Good to hear. Now get some sleep, okay? It's been a long day."

"Okay."

His hold tightened one more time in a sort of squeezing hug. After that, he stood and watched her until she settled down comfortably. She was glad he did, even though she still didn't think sleeping was really necessary.

Her body begged to differ, however, as moments later she fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi watched as his sensei spoke first to Obito, then Rin, and lastly made his way over to where he was sitting. He didn't really see why, however. He wasn't depressed like his teammates. Minato sat down beside him with a soft exhale, allowing a brief silence to fall between them before breaking it.

"How're you doing, Kakashi?"

"Fine."

"We didn't really discuss the things we saw, did we? Are there any theories you want to run by me?"

Kakashi relaxed at the question. So Minato _didn't_ want to try to pull out some emotion he wasn't feeling from him in misguided concern. He was just asking him his own opinion on things- something he'd started doing more and more the closer he got to becoming a jônin. This was something he could deal with.

"Not really, Sensei. There's not enough to draw from."

"That's true."

Another silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were never uncomfortable. This time, however, his mind refused to be silenced. There were too many questions dancing around in there for him not to voice them.

"…Sensei?"

"What is it?"

"…How do you know you and Kushina-san are gone?"

The chances of it were very low, but it was possible that Minato had made a mistake. His sensei had become Hokage, and if he was strong enough to do that, then he shouldn't be dead already. Maybe he'd just been meeting with some other Kage in another village and had the Third fill in for him.

He pushed away the little voice that told him he only thought this because he didn't _want_ it to be true.

Minato smiled that sad smile that Kakashi was quickly growing to dislike.

"Remember how I told you Kushina and I had a son? Naruto?"

Kakashi nodded.

"He was eating ramen with that Chunnin instructor Obito knows. He-…"

Minato sighed softly, running a hand through his hair as he thought on how to explain.

"It's hard to describe, but there was just this look in Naruto's eyes as he sat there with him. Something that said that he didn't really get that sort of attention often…I just kind of _knew_…"

"That, and he wouldn't be having ramen in the first place if you were there, huh?"

Minato laughed softly.

"You know me too well, Kakashi."

Kakashi smirked a bit.

"I don't know what happened to me or Kushina, but I plan to find out. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep it from happening."

The thought filled Kakashi with happiness before he realized it. He quickly squashed it down because it didn't really matter and he _hadn't_ been upset, damn it!

He was too busy reining in the rebel emotion that he missed the knowing smile on his sensei's face.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get much more from his student, especially after that little slip, he stood up and brushed the nonexistent dust from his pants.

"Get some rest, Kakashi. There's no telling what we're going to come across tomorrow."

"Do we even need to sleep?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet, but better to be safe, right?"

"I guess."

"Good. Goodnight, Kakashi."

"Night, Sensei."

Kakashi lay down, and to his surprise, felt sleep creep upon him. He'd been tired, sure, but he didn't actually expect to be _able_ to sleep, even after Obito and Rin pulled it off. He didn't get much time to ponder over this, as darkness finally claimed him for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Obito blinked sluggishly as he stared at the stars above him. He was exhausted from the events of the past couple days, and the emotional upheaval they brought with them, but he knew better than to fall asleep right now. Sleep meant nightmares, and the last thing he wanted right now was to relive that horrible massacre.

He tensed as the memories came unbidden anyway.

He shook his head frantically, desperate to get rid of the images, stopping when Minato cast him a concerned glance from the log he was sitting on. His sensei had already spoken to him once tonight, and it wasn't that he minded, but he just didn't feel like talking right now. Minato, seeming to understand this unspoken desire, just nodded and went back to watching over Rin and Kakashi.

What he still couldn't understand was _why_. Why had his little cousin, who always seemed like such a cheerful little brat, suddenly decided to kill the clan. He'd been _crying_ when he left, so he couldn't have _wanted_ to! Unless-

His eyes shot open, sleep fleeing from the sudden sense of terror that took root. Was it possible that Itachi knew what he himself had found out not too long ago? Was that why he'd done it? There were whispers even from the time he'd come from that there was little left to plan. They could've possibly finished that little bit of planning in the years they'd traveled. If the Uchiha had really been ready to attempt a coup, and Itachi had found out and was against it…

Bile rose to his throat, but it was no longer solely because of his more recently acquired memories. If he was right, then that meant little Itachi had done what he couldn't and made his choice, sacrificing any possibility at having a happy life. There had been no whispers of the Uchiha's betrayal, so it meant that like him, Itachi had loved his clan dearly enough to keep the horrible secret, choosing instead to become a missing-nin than to have it revealed.

'_Oh, Itachi…'_

He had more courage than Obito could ever hope to have, that was for sure. He didn't think he'd ever be able to make a sacrifice like that.

Feeling a bit better now that he knew Itachi hadn't really wanted to kill the clan, he started nodding off. As he felt sleep come to claim him, something tugged at the back of his mind. There was something else to the massacre that he was forgetting…something important…

Hadn't there been someone else there…?

Unfortunately for those involved, he fell asleep before he could think on it any longer, and when he awoke, he wouldn't remember this last train of thought at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Minato was glad to see his students had been able to get a decent sleep. He still didn't know if it was really needed, but he couldn't deny that it seemed to help. Obito looked better than he had the day before, and the other two looked much more upbeat.

Minato himself had forgone sleep, choosing instead to explore the possibilities that this ghostly form granted him. He already knew he could phase through objects, but the solitary hours had proven fruitful as he could now hover a couple inches off of the ground. It wasn't flight, and it made him tired, but it was something.

How this particular skill could be useful still evaded him.

"Morning, team," he greeted. "Sleep well?"

He smiled at the halfhearted answers he received. Never let it be said that Team 7 consisted of morning people.

Once they shrugged the remnants of sleep away, Minato began leading them into town.

"Today I kind of want to see if we can figure out exactly what happened to both the village and ourselves. That way, we can at least rest easy about that as we start to learn about other things…"

He trailed off when he spotted a familiar blond haired boy quickly walking by. He would've smiled had it not been for the concealed nervousness on the boy's face and the obvious tension around him. His students seemed to notice this strange behavior as well, and joined him in staring curiously at the sight.

"What's wrong with him, Sensei?"

"I don't know…Maybe he was friends with someone in the- _Hey_!"

One of the villagers had grabbed on to Naruto's wrist with an icy glare, and it didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here today, _demon_."

"_What_?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **Chapter End**

Don't kill me, please.

I know this seems like such an awful place to end it, but I thought it would be best. This chapter is meant to be sort of a closure on the massacre. I didn't want to take away from the feel of it by introducing a whole _new_ can of tomatoes, so to say. I promise I'll do my best to not keep you waiting for the next chapter, which will be loaded with completely justified rage on Minato's part on behalf of his son.

There'll be angst too, but that's a bit of a given.

Anyway, I think I'm almost done with what I want to cover here. There'll be a skip sometime in the next couple chapters, but I'll make them as smooth as possible (or at least I'll try to do so). It won't be long before we reach the starting point of the main Naruto plot.

Minato was kind of doing damage control here. He knew that Obito wasn't the only one affected by what they'd found out, so he wanted to make sure they would all be okay. He was affected too, but being a ninja for so long has allowed him to hide it better until he can safely deal with it. I don't know if that'll work with his anger, though.

Rin ran away from me again, but I don't mind. I was happy that she insisted on getting more of a part, since I really had no clue on how to include her until she did (does that make sense to anyone, because I still don't really understand it myself). I have to say, I'm kind of starting to grow fond of her.

Obito figured out Itachi's motives! Of course, it helps that he knew what was going on behind the scenes of his clan. What is he going to do about it? Who knows…

Kakashi is so in denial.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you, once again, for the nomination. I'm not quite sure how this contest thing works (all I know is that people vote, but where and how I have no clue), but I'm happy nonetheless. Take care of yourselves. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of TMGFA. I was planning on posting this sooner, but…Well, when life strikes, it hits hard.

Even now, almost a year later, I still find it terribly ironic that I wrote about a funeral in the last chapter. It's the worst case of personal foreshadowing I've come across yet. Still, as I had the Third say so eloquently before, I will continue on. So now, here I am, finally posting another chapter to a story I'm happy to say my late brother figure enjoyed.

Therefore, this chapter's dedicated to him, for being a wonderful person, friend, and brother.

Please read on and (hopefully) enjoy. Comments on recent manga developments and the chapter itself can be found at the end. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Doubt I ever will.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 6

The world seemed to fade around Minato the moment he saw the villager take hold of his son's wrist. He didn't hear Rin's gasp or see the way Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously and Obito's fists clenched. All he knew was that Naruto, his little boy, was being _threatened_.

_No_ _one_ messed with his family.

With a low, furious growl that startled his students, Minato purposefully strode forward, fully intent on giving the man a lesson he would _never_ forget.

"Get the _hell_ away from my s-!"

He faltered as his hand went right through the man's shoulder. The man continued to glare uninterrupted as Minato stared at his hand in shock.

_No harm shall come to you while in use, but likewise, you will be unable to harm others…_

'_No…' _

Surely there had to be an exception! This was his _son_! He couldn't just stand here and let this happen!

"I-I didn't d-do anything," Naruto protested.

Minato had to momentarily close his eyes at the fear he could hear in the statement. His fists clenched at the man's response.

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed. "Everyone knows you were responsible for the clan massacre!"

Team Minato gaped while Naruto immediately began to deny his involvement.

"How could they think he did it!" Rin shouted in anger. "He's just a little kid!"

"Like I'd believe _you_," he sneered.

Whispers and hushed murmurs began to rise from the building crowd, most of which- to their horror -seemed to be in agreement. Minato felt his fury rise again. What he wouldn't give to knock some sense into these villagers. How could they even _begin_ to believe this? He cast another look at Naruto and felt his heart twist even more. He was terrified.

More than anything he wished to do to these idiots, he wanted to wrap his arms around his son- to shield him from the world and tell him that there was nothing to be afraid of…That everything was going to be fine…That he was there for him…but he couldn't.

He could only watch…

He'd never hated himself more.

"It's time for you to pay for everything you've done, monster."

The man gave a harsh yank on Naruto's wrist, earning a yelp of pain from the boy.

Minato saw red. He lunged again, aiming a punch right for the man's head. This time, however, he didn't seem to care that his hand went right through. Punches and kicks flew as killing intent swirled around him like a maelstrom. He no longer cared if this man was a member of this village; Minato was going to find a way to kill him, jutsu be damned.

It was a shame Kushina wasn't here. She probably would have already found a way around it.

Thinking of Kushina snapped him out of his rage enough to realize what he was doing. With a clenched jaw and a glare that would have done the job and killed the man many times over if it could, Minato stepped back, still trembling from the amount of anger he was feeling. He was able to comfort himself with one thing:

Whoever this man was, he had hell to pay the moment Minato retuned to his time.

"Please release him."

A few people stumbled back at the sudden appearance of the ANBU. Minato, along with everything else he was experiencing, felt nausea settle in his stomach as he recognized the mask.

Cat.

'_He needs protection…Why does __**my son**__ need protection from his own __**village**__?'_

It didn't make sense. Had he done something terrible before he died that made the village hate him? Were they just taking out their anger on his son because he was no longer around to take the blame? It was known to happen, despite how unfair it seemed. He didn't think he could ever do something like that…but then why were they treating Naruto so horribly?

He was pulled away from these thoughts at the man's protest.

"Why are you sticking up for him? You know what he is! What he did! He's nothing but a lying little s-"

"I don't suggest finishing that," the ANBU's voice cut in, significantly cooler in tone.

He reached over and forcibly removed Naruto from his grasp, making sure to try not to hurt the boy.

"I _do_ suggest getting your facts straight before making accusations. This child had nothing to do with the massacre. The Third will release that information when he deems fit."

The man still wished to protest, it could be seen clear as day in his eyes. However, the air around the ANBU was also clear.

_Back off, or I'll __**make **__you._

Reluctantly- though definitely wisely -he stepped away. The ANBU led a still trembling Naruto into an alleyway before crouching down. Unfortunately, the tremors wracking his small form only increased at the action. With a slight hesitation that only the more experienced shinobi would notice, Cat began to speak.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to check your wrist."

When Naruto didn't respond immediately, choosing instead to give Cat a doubtful, guarded look, Minato felt his spirits sink lower than he'd ever remembered them being. Naruto was just a boy. He shouldn't be so mistrustful of the world. He should be running around and having fun with that precious light of innocence that can only truly be held by children.

Slowly, Naruto raised his arm. He put on a brave face, but there was no hiding the slight flinch when Cat reached for his arm. Gently, the ANBU took hold and leaned in, carefully turning the small arm so as to get a look of the whole thing.

"There's a bit of bruising," he finally said, "but you should be fine."

He stood up, and to Naruto's surprise, kept a firm hold of his hand.

"I'll walk you to the academy. It's not safe for you to walk alone today."

Still stunned at the gesture, Naruto could only nod once before looking to the ground with a mumbled thanks. The two walked in silence for most of the way, the ghostly team trailing along behind them, lost in their own thoughts. Minato's lips twitched upward slightly when Naruto began asking his guard silly questions. At least it seemed like Naruto would be fine. His ability to bounce back was comforting.

They arrived at the academy with no further trouble. Naruto bounded off with a cheerful wave to the ANBU, and it was only once he was through the doors that another cloaked figure dropped down from the trees nearby. It was Dog.

"He wasn't supposed to see you."

Minato frowned. What was Cat supposed to do then? Just stand by as they attacked him? Fortunately, said ANBU was of a similar mindset.

"He was being assaulted."

"You could've handled it differently."

"I like my method better."

"You still have a lot to learn about ANBU."

Cat sighed almost inaudibly. "Yes, Taichou."

There was a brief pause.

"You managed to scare him, I hope?"

Minato, who had started to have doubts about Dog, suddenly grinned. He wasn't the only one; he just knew Cat was doing so as well under that mask.

"I went for intimidation."

"Maa, can't say he didn't deserve it," Dog said with an exhale. "Next time- and I say this as a last resort, because you shouldn't let them get that close to begin with -make sure they piss their pants in fear."

"Yes, sir."

"I have to meet up with Hokage-sama and report. Naruto-kun will be fine here at the academy, so take a break."

"Thank you."

"Make sure you're back here by the time class lets out," Dog reminded him.

"Yes, sir."

Dog leapt away in the direction of the Hokage monument.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi had little doubt that Minato would have been fine after the incident…_if_ it had been an isolated event. However, the team quickly learned that this was not the case. Despite the fact that no one else accused Naruto of being responsible for the massacre, there was a sort of tension as the boy made his way home after class, along with one common behavior shared by most of them.

The villagers treated his sensei's son like he was the scum of the Earth.

It was confusing, and more than a little irritating. Even in their time, he could see the beginnings of hero worship in the village when it came to his sensei. If they adored him so much, wouldn't they treat his son well? It didn't make sense to treat Naruto so harshly, not to mention it was just cruel. He knew all too well what this sort of treatment felt like. Still, while he may be openly ridiculed and shunned, the village still gave him a bit of respect. They couldn't completely forget everything his father had done, after all, even if he did make that one shameful mistake at the end. It almost seemed ridiculous in comparison to how they were treating Naruto. Over inflated prices and being kicked out of a tea shop just because he wanted to get out of the rain was excessive.

Through it all, he wondered why they were doing this, and why no one saw the growing hate in the boy's eyes. They called him a monster, but he was harmless. They would _create_ one if this kept up, and when it happened, they would only have themselves to blame. He almost scoffed at that. No, they wouldn't blame themselves; they would say they knew it all along.

Sometimes, he really hated people.

He heard an almost inaudible sigh and looked to the side. Obito was watching Naruto being insulted by a man as he pulled his son away. There was a strange look in his eyes, but before he could identify it properly, it was gone, replaced by the eerily blank look that had been present since the Uchiha massacre. His jaw tightened, and he felt the strong urge to punch the older boy in the face. Maybe it would get rid of that irritating expression. He inwardly shook his head. As satisfying as it would be, ninja did not allow their emotions to get the best of them.

He was about to turn toward Rin to distract himself when he saw Naruto trip as he walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin watched with awe and more than a little confusion as Naruto went from a lonely, quiet boy to a loud, happy one. Something had changed when he tripped, but she had no idea what it was. All she knew was that the moment the man and his son laughed, Naruto seemed to switch gears instantly and laughed along with them. How he managed this while he was treated so horribly was another mystery in itself. She just didn't see what there was to be cheerful about.

She chanced a glance at Minato only to see him with a deep frown and many emotions clashing in his gaze. The sadness was easy enough to distinguish, and the anger had been ever present since they first witnessed the treatment the young blond was given; it was the others that were hard to place. No matter how hard she tried, those two were all she was able to glean. Part of her realized she might never know, either. She was not a parent, so how could she possibly begin to guess what her teacher was going through, seeing his son live this life?

She always knew Minato would make a good father. He was practically her second one, after all. Therefore, there was no doubt in her mind that it was killing him to watch this happen. Even if they weren't scorning him anymore, they were still laughing at him. She felt her heart go out to the man when she spotted his fingers twitching. His desire to _do_ something was palpable, and it was plain to see that he wasn't at all happy with the fact that he _couldn't_. Indignation suddenly rose up in her. Minato was a good man, so why did this happen to him?

If they were really meant to change things, then so help her, she would do everything in her power to make sure Naruto grew up with his parents.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Obito felt a surge of emotions rise up in him, and it wasn't just over the massacre. The way they were treating Naruto was completely unfair, but it was the boy's reaction that really got to him. He recognized that change in behavior instantly. How could he not, when he had done the same thing? But...he also knew what would come from this decision. Everything Naruto did now would scream out for attention, the underlying message something he was so familiar with that it _hurt_.

_Don't turn away…I need to know that I'm not alone…that you don't hate everything about me…Please, __**please**__ look at me…_

Their laughter would become addicting. Naruto would strive to bring that reaction out all the time, since the alternative would be them treating him badly again. Obito wished he could warn him. Warn him that it was an empty happiness because, in the end, they still hated you. When the brief joy ended, he would feel miserable for putting on an act. For lying to himself.

And then he would do it again. The feel of their hate would always drive him to repeat.

It was a vicious cycle. Eventually, the cheerful act would become a part of him. It would take over so completely that he would have trouble acting any other way around others. It would only be during periods of intense emotion that the other sides would break free, allowing him to truly be himself. It was a sad life...

A caged life.

He didn't want that. Not for his sensei's son. He shouldn't have to know what that felt like. His eyes closed as he turned his head away. As much as he knew what was going to happen, he also knew there was no avoiding it. Deep down, he knew that if given the chance to make the choice again, he would still choose to hide everything behind a smile. He had the feeling Naruto would do the same.

_Love, because if you don't, you'll hate..._

_Laugh, because the only other option is crying your heart out..._

_Don't stop, because you'll fall apart if you do... _

He could only hope that Naruto had the strength to live with this.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minato watched Naruto fall asleep that evening with a tight knot in his throat and heart. His son's bedtime ritual was so void of the love it should have- the love he and Kushina had sworn to shower any child they had with -that he felt like screaming and crying all at once.

"What is it, Rin?" Minato sighed wearily when she cast another concerned gaze toward him.

"Are-…Are you okay, Sensei?"

He didn't answer for a moment, looking instead at the steady rise and fall of his son's chest. He was beyond furious, that was a given. Even after watching him all day, nothing Naruto did deserved this treatment. If it was something Minato himself had done, then that was even less of a reason to torment him. Children should never be blamed for the actions of their parents.

He sighed again. Nothing made sense, but he was getting a bad feeling about it all. So help him, he was going to find out exactly what was going on even if it _killed_ him.

"I will be," he finally replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Chapter End**

Ugh, I feel like I failed on this chapter. Rin's realization about how she couldn't understand how Minato felt was actually my own. Seriously. I don't have children, so how could I possibly even _begin_ to comprehend what he was going through? Should there have been more anger? More sadness? Something else? Overall, I feel like I didn't do Minato justice. I'm sorry if you readers feel the same.

Anyway, that's one of the reasons it took me so long to get this out here. The other, as I've already stated, was the death of my bro last June. That pretty much got rid of the urge and motivation to do much of anything for a while. I'll be honest, it still hurts. A part of my life is missing that I know I'll never get back, and just the thought of that makes me want to cry. I don't think that's going to change any time soon, but I do thank all of you for bearing with me for so long. I know it must have sucked waiting for an update. I can only hope that the chapter itself made up for the wait, even if is a bit shorter than previous ones.

So...manga chapters. A lot has happened since my last update, including the revealed history on how Minato and Kushina met. It does make my own interpretation obsolete, but fortunately, I made it vague enough that it could still work. The same goes for some of the other things the manga revealed. Like some information involving jinchūriki. I won't say much on this, since some of you might not know what I'm talking about (therefore making any specific information spoiler material), but know that I'm working to make my story fit as much with canon as possible.

As always, reviews are appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to respond. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how long it'll take me to get the next one out, but I thank you again for your incredible patience. You guys rock.

Take care and until next time, everyone!


End file.
